The present invention relates to an electric pressure switch, and more particularly to an electric pressure switch which is suitable for use in detecting pressure fluctuations in textile machines, conduits, the feed channels, in the measure of fibrous web fluctuations and the like.
The invention will hereafter be described with reference to its use in textile machines, but it should be understood that it is not so limited and has a much wider area of applicability.
In textile machines it is common to measure fluctuations of air pressure within the e.g. feed channel of a fiber feeding installation, by directing the air against a diaphragm of elastomeric material which is provided with a metal surface. The metal surface has associated with it an inductive switch which in accordance with pressure fluctuations produces electrical signals; these act via a regulating device upon a setting instrumentality. This type of equipment operates quite satisfactorily, but it is rather expensive to construct and less costly alternatives are therefore desirable.